feral_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
CycloneClan
Got Permission to temporarily put this into Thread Groups until new category is added! ❄CYCLONECLAN❄ dangerous • reckless • broken ⇣ ⇣ ⇣ ⇣ ⇣ ⇣ ✧Regulations✧ ✧Powerplaying✧ ✧Under no circumstances can you powerplay. It might seem fun but please do not use powerplaying within the clan. We want this to be fair for everyone and this will cause a consequence. So please do not powerplay. ✧Mary sues and Gary sues should not be used in roleplay. It's fun to have them, but it makes roleplay quite boring if the "perfect" OC is doing everything for anyone. An oc should be balanced out, not be uneven with unrealistic things. Like having fur that is bright pink, can literally beat up a well trained fighter while being a young trainee, anything that could be considered powerplaying. ✧Respect✧ ✧Please respect everyone in the server! We should be kind to each other because some can be sensitive than others. So respect someone's wishes when they ask you to not do that. And also try not to start an argument over not respecting their wishes, please try to move it to DMs if it gets heated! ✧Drama✧ ✧Please refrain from causing unnecessary drama in and out of roleplay. Mild drama or plots are okay when it comes to drama, but if you cause an extreme amount of drama, we will warn you once. When causing drama outside of roleplay, if it is you with another person or with a group of people, please move it to DMs somehow, it makes it so we don't need to warn you about the problem! ✧Activity✧ ✧It's not required for you to be activity everyday, but at least be active 2 times a week. We need to make sure you're active so you're not just in the discord server for fun. We understand that you might be busy with school, so 1-2 days of roleplay is fine with us if it can fit in your schedule. ✧Every month we do a member sweep so we can make sure we have everyone is active in roleplay. We'll always give a heads up on the server and on the page. So if you know you'll be gone on the day of the member sweep, post an inactivity form. ✧If you know for a fact that you will be gone for a long period of time in which you're busy with issues in real life, school life, or really anything that could hinder you from going online, post a inactivity form. State what you would be gone for or wish to not say it for personal reasons. Tell us how many days you'll be gone, and you'll be excused from roleplay until further notice! ✧Joining✧ ✧If you've made it this far, than congrats! You most likely read all the rules, or is lying to get the code! Anyways in the section that says "Extra" write anything that starts with a "S" for example "So do you guys like donuts?" it doesn't have to make sense and it has to be appropriate. It could just be a word or it could be a sentence, this letter will be changed every month! ⇣ ⇣ ⇣ ✧Lore✧ Long ago there was thought to be something abnormal about cats, maybe it was the 9 lives legend, maybe it was the black cat bad luck. Or maybe it was just plain magic. An ancient lost magic that was thought to be forgotten to a small amount of felines. They were told legends of the 9 cats that saved the land from eternal chaos, but of course it is just a legend... Or is it? A few years after the events, cats were banished from their clans for unknown reasons, they were filled with rage and hurt that their own clan would just leave them behind without a straight reason. They felt as if they were just there to be test dummies until they were not needed for any longer. They decided to go against any belief, any rule, and made a clan. CycloneClan, and group of recklessness and danger only seeking to show that they aren't just something you can throw away. They left every belief behind and chose to pick nothing. They abandoned rules and became reckless with actions, the only truly rule they had was "Don't kill each other" since some cats were meeting enemy cats for the first time. When they were a small group they had found a large cave near the ocean in which led to multiple cave systems that led to their main camp. In the caves they found drawings and writings of words and cats performing what seemed to be.. Magic? They decipher the words after a short period of time, and learned magic. Using this to their advantage, they became advanced with new types of technology and really anything. Magic made them mischievous due to the endless possibilities. The story isn't clear how this happened, but it seems that they are human like when they learned magic. But who knows really? No one was able to report back to their clan in the first place anyways, so who knows if this is really real? |-|Drifters= 4/30 1. 이? 안 해#7480 2. SONGBIRD#9719 3. Amiuai#2160 4. Mimi#5910 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. |-|Forgotten= 1. 2. |-|Wanderers= 1/6 1. Fallen#8697 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. |-|Rank Info= ✧Captain✧ ✧The captains are the 2 cats that lead the group, they plan the group's next attack if in war with an enemy, plan meetings within the council, group, and allied clans. They are gifted this role because they've proven that they are strong and brave enough to take on the role. They push the clan into success and aren't afraid to get a bit rough when it gets to punishments are fights. ✧Co-Captain✧ ✧The Co-Captain is the successor of the Captain, they were specially picked depending on how the Captain knew them, meaning if the Captain sees something special about you, you might be assigned this role in the future. They of course take on the role of Captain when the Captain is away. They are the ones in charge of assigning cats to jobs and to host hunting groups. ✧Shaman✧ ✧Shamans are the cats that heal injures on felines. They are linked with some sorts of magic and are sorta considered the "Witches" of the group. Although they use this gift to heal others. They often get messages from an unknown source warning them and giving omens of future things to come. ✧Shaman Fledgling✧ ✧The Shaman Fledglings are the ones studying to become a Shaman. They work as hard as Shaman's and learn what a Shaman would know, these Fledglings decide to have a fate with no harm, but to heal the ones that are harmed. They spend most of their time studying and watching their Shaman mentors work with their patients and often play with the other fledglings. ✧Elite Soldier✧ ✧Elite Soldiers are one of the most skilled fighters. They've shown a great amount of skill and are likely to be chosen as Co-Captain. They are honored by having this rank and are the first to fight when it comes to a war. They usually spar with each other and normal Soldiers. ✧Spy✧ ✧Spies are chosen by the Captain to act like they are lost and go into enemy territory to steal information. They are pretty mischievous and specialize in acting, when they do come back from enemy territory they immediately report to the Captain or Co-Captain before going back to being a soldier. ✧Thief✧ ✧Thieves have a special role, they steal things like food, materials, and anything they can find from other clans, from human territory, and basically anywhere. They do this when something becomes low and they have to find in another location, meaning they are often away and act like normal soldiers until something comes up. ✧Soldier✧ ✧The Soldiers make up most of the population of the group. And mentor fledglings, hunt, spar with each other, and other usual things. They commonly are just doing errands or having fun with each other. This rank can have the opportunity to become an Elite Soldiers. ✧Fledgling✧ ✧Fledglings are the ones that train to become soldiers. The fledglings usually become friends with each other and train together when they have time and run errands assigned by the soldiers. They keep each other busy by playing games or hanging out at hideouts and other hidden places away from the clan. They cause mischievous that sometimes gets them in trouble. ✧Guardian✧ ✧The Guardian is a cat that specializes in taking care of young kits, their job is one of the most important job to keep the group alive. Some may be temporary and some are permanent guardians that take care of strays or the kits of a late mother. ✧Young✧ ✧The Young are kits that haven't reached fledgling rank. They with their guardians and only leave when they have a guardian or another older cat with them. They do take small trips to the Elders sleeping quarters when they want to listen to stories. ✧Elder✧ ✧Elders are the most respected rank and are often honored for their work within the group. They spend their days in their sleeping quarters telling stories to Young and eat prey given by the captain. |-|Hierarchy= |-|Allies/Neutrals/Enemies= |-|Forecast= |-|Events= ✧Celebration of the Sea✧ ✧On the day of the creation of the group, they come together and celebrate near the sea for bringing them together and starting this clan. The party is usually loud and busy with food and drinks made by the Shamans and some Soldiers. Until the party reaches sunset, they watch the sun go down on the horizon before gathering the party up and going back to their sleeping quarters. The Captains and other members of the Council share some words to the others before they head to sleep. ✧Souls at Sea✧ ✧On halloween most cats would be having treats with Fledglings, it's not that they don't share treats. They take this day to light lanterns to light up camp and welcome the souls of loved ones of the cats to the camp. Some say they can see the soul of their loved ones, some say they can hear their voice. It's a quiet night and they are usually together among the grave of the soul. Many soldiers who lost their parent at a young age talk about their kits, or their love life, or even how much they've grown. It's just a day of silence to lead souls back from the sea to the ground to visit their family. ✧Gift Giving✧ ✧They decorate camp with different colors and paint lanterns with different colors and hang around the camp. They make gifts and other things to give to their friends, family, and well whoever they want really. If you appreciate someone a lot, that being a best friend or a lover/crush. You would give them something extra with the gift with something that shows your appreciation like a charm. ✧Appreciation Day✧ ✧A day where you can make letters, gifts and whatever you want to someone. This often brings a lot of love letters and gifts to the cat they like. Its not only for crushes and mates but also for family and friends. There's no limit to who you appreciate! ✧???✧ ✧TBA |-|Joining= Discord User: OC Name: Gender: Age:(In Moons) Personality: Appearance: Desired Rank: Roleplay Example: Timezone: Extra: |-|Leaving= Discord User: OC Name(s): Reasoning: Farwell Messages: Feedback: |-|Visiting= Discord User: OC Name: Gender: For how long: Considering Joining?: |-|Adding OC= Current OC(s): OC Name: Gender: Age: Description: Extra: |-|Hiatus= Tags: OC Name(s): Reasoning: Returning: Extra: |-|Ally/Neutral/Enemy= Leader(s): Deputy(s): Ally/Neutral/Enemy: Reasoning: What you can help us with: What we can help you with: ✧NEWS✧ CycloneClan was Founded! Category:Thread groups Category:Neutral-Realm